


An Early Stakeout

by iaintafraidofno-holtz (robynwillllson)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Early Yatesmann, F/F, Flirting, I'm not sure but it's a lil cute, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynwillllson/pseuds/iaintafraidofno-holtz
Summary: “An early stakeout with casual flirting? (If there is such a thing with Holtzmann)Requested by @thegirlsinthefirehouse





	

**Author's Note:**

> “An early stakeout with casual flirting? (If there is such a thing with Holtzmann)
> 
> Requested by @thegirlsinthefirehouse

“Holtzmann. Holtz. Holtzmann. HOLTZMANN!”

The blonde shook herself awake to look at Abby’s annoyed face. They had been staking out this warehouse with supposed class 2 apparitions for hours now, and Holtz had drifted off to sleep in the process. Abby couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the sight of Holtzmann, her glasses askew and drool crusted in the corners of her mouth, trying to regain her surroundings. Abby thought about all of the different ways she’d seen Holtz in the past month she had known her, trying to put out a fire that had caught on the sleeve of her shirt, immersed in the work they had been doing on the first working model of the P.K.E. meter, or dancing to “Africa” in their small lab when Abby got too frustrated over trivial things. Ever since they had started working more closely together, Abby noticed that Holtz was hard to catch asleep, so this was a rare opportunity to see a sleepy Jillian.

“What do you need, Star Commander?” Holtz asked, her voice smooth as if she’d been awake for hours as she fixed her goggles and wiped her lips. Abby stared for a moment, then quickly looked away, hoping Holtz wouldn’t notice.The nick names had just started, and Abby couldn’t tell if the liked them or not.

“I can’t tell if the security guard is there, the light just turned off,” Abby squinted in the direction of the front office, attempting to make out any shapes, “I just I can’t- you know I need new glasses and- Well could you just look for me?”

“On it babe,” Holtz hit the button for the sunroof and pushed out of her seat onto the center console. Her thigh brushed up against the not-so-pleasantly surprised Abby’s hand as Holtzmann boosted her upper half into the cool night air. Abby had to conceal her blush at being called babe; the last person who called her that was Erin. She shook her head, trying to get the image of her ex out of her head.

“Holtzmann, for god’s sake, you’re going to get us caught!” She tugged at the engineer’s overalls in an attempt to get her to come down.

“How else am I supposed to see clearly?” She kept scanning the building in front of them. Abby wrapped her arms around Holtzmann’s waist just as a flashlight was turned on in their direction, pulling her back into the car and below the windshield. Holtz was surprised by her strength, and her eyes widened as she flattened herself on top of Abby to try and hide from the light beam that was being flashed in their direction. Their faces were inches apart, Abby noticing for the first time Holtzmann’s grey blue eyes and Holtz noticing the eucalyptus scent of Abby’s face lotion. The light finally moved, and they stayed inches apart for a moment longer.

“I think he’s gone,” Holtz smiled after she said it, feeling the tension between them. Abby finally noticed that she was holding her breath and and breathed out, “Y-yeah,” and they began shifting back to their seats. Holtz looked out to the parking lot, saw the security guard was gone, and glanced over at Abby.

“I’m glad we’ve been able to work so closely, why don’t we take this somewhere else?” She winked at Abby who tried to fight the blush in her cheeks and the rush of neurons though her body. Holtz grabbed her bag from the back seat and proceeded to get out of the car, leaving Abby alone.

Oh, she means inside, Abby sighed to herself. Am I happy or disappointed? She grabbed their new PKE meter and stepped out of the car, her heart still racing.


End file.
